Misconception
by Siren Silver
Summary: When Usagi hears the senshi talking about her late at night, she won't have it. The inner senshi will pay for their betrayal.


Misconception  
  
By Siren Silver  
  
AN: I want to continue this, I really do, but I'm not sure if I should. I have so many stories in planning. Maybe a few chapters.  
  
A small form yawned as she stretched on the pallet. Rei always makes such nice beds, Usagi thought. She shook her blonde head. Then, rolling over, she stood up shakily.   
  
" Ahh I'm so thirsty... I'll go get some soda, and some coffee, and maybe a few sandwiches." Usagi grinned, licked her lips and headed out the door. A few explosions could be heard as the tv blared in the living room. Usagi reached the hall when she heard low voices.  
  
" I can't take it anymore, Minako-chan!" came a hard low voice. Rei-chan? Curious, Usagi listened in.  
  
" She is such a bad dresser." Minako said in a low growl, sounding scandalized.  
  
" She's not even a good princess." came a mocking whisper. Makoto's husky voice was impossible not to recognize. Usagi's ears perked up. A bad princess...they couldn't be...  
  
" I know, she left her kingdom to rot and let her mom do all the work."  
  
Ami muttered, clearly disgusted. The blonde woman felt tears spring to her eyes. 'Do they really feel this way about me? I tried! I really did. I didn't want okaa-san to die!'  
  
" She is such a wimp." Minako sniffed derisively  
  
" She doesn't deserve to be queen of the earth!" Makoto growled..  
  
" Oh I want to kill her!"  
  
" Quiet down Rei, some one will hear us." Ami said in a calm voice.  
  
Usagi had had enough. 'Want to kill me, eh? I'LL SHOW THEM!" Her teeth ground and her eyes blazed.   
  
" Oh, it's ok Ami. I heard everything."  
  
" Oh Hello Usagi-chan. What are you doing up?" Ami smiled at her. Rei looked positively ruthless, and she wasn't even looking at Usagi.  
  
" Oh Rei what's the matter? Did I find out how you felt about me? OH poor Rei-chan." Usagi said in a low evil voice. Four pairs of eyes stared at her in confusion. She couldn't believe it. They actually looked confused.  
  
" DON'T PLAY COY WITH ME! DAMMIT! I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH THIS!" USagi raged, pointing furiously at her inner senshi.   
  
" Dammit Usagi, keep your voice down! You'll wake Rei's grandpa!" Makoto uttered in a low voice, irritation threading her tone.   
  
" What the hell are you talking about?!" Rei asked, her eyes narrowing.   
  
She stood up, her long raven hair surrounding her.  
  
" Usagi, what is your problem?"  
  
" Yeah, Usa-chan, what's got your panties in a bundle?" Minako asked cooly, failing to notice Usagi's burning eyes.  
  
Usagi gripped her hand, strode into the living room and slapped Rei full in the face. Apparently the princess of the moon would take insolence. Confusion and fury registered onto Rei's eyes. The young miko wouldn't put up getting slapped her own home. She raised her hand, fully intending to slap Usagi back. She brought her arm forward to swing, but Makoto caught it.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?" Makoto asked, highly perplexed. Usagi didn't take well with being protected by traitors. So Usagi raised a fist and punched Makoto full in the face.  
  
" I won't put up with traitors! Don't follow me out, or you'll pay the damn price!" Usagi stiffened her back, and walked out of the shrine. She strode down the path, down the stairs. But, as usual, Usagi caught the stone on the last step and fell flat on her face. Tears of pain spring to her eyes.   
  
" DAMN THEM ALL!"  
  
~*~  
  
" Screw her! The witch slapped me for no reason!" Rei ranted, refusing to go apologize to Usagi for whatever she might have done. Makoto was feeling much the same way.   
  
" I won't apologize for anything! Infact if she wasn't my damn princess I'd stomp her right now!"  
  
" Really though, what ever got into her?"  
  
" I have no idea."  
  
" I think we should talk to her."  
  
Minako agreed heartily, but Rei and Makoto were hesitant. How ever with some cajoling, Minako and Ami forced them out of the room. On the tv, a young princess preached about peace, and on the floor lay a Gundam Wing Video cassette.  
  
So what do you guys think? Funny, no? 


End file.
